Ouran High School Writing Club!
by ald134
Summary: "So, now that you've gotten comfortable in that handy dandy little chair…." Brynn started. "I'm tied up!" Kyoya growled. "We are going to shave your head," Emily finished Brynn's sentence and got right to the point, my eyes widened from behind the door. Friends are trouble
1. Chapter 1-Intro

**This goes for this chapter and all others I don't own Ouran high school host club.**

"It's pink!"

"It's fine."

"BUT IT'S PINK!"

"Stop complaining"

"But seriously, who would have a PINK school" I grumbled

"I don't know" Hannah said

We had searched all morning for our best friend, Laura, and happened upon a pink school, called Ouran academy. We were originally from a small town in Minnesota, and had stared a writing club there. A few years passed and we gained more members, now we were in our sophomore year in high school. We only had eight members, but we were all highly successful in writing and publishing.

After we gained a few million dollars,(we were successful) we started planning a surprise visit to japan to visit our eighth member, who went overseas last year. She was trying to learn more about the Japanese culture to write better manga. She was still in writing club through video message.

So anyway we got here after 14 hours of flying in Emily's private jet and turns out no one knows what her school is, or where she lives. She's also in an exchange program, and her "dad" wouldn't buy her a new phone when hers fell in the toilet. None of us know her new number.

All we know is that she is going under a false name because no one in japan could pronounce "Laura" (apparently there is no L in Japanese). Her new name is Haruhi Fujioka.

Anyway, you probably would like to know something about the other members.

Adeline is the small girl with the sweet tooth. She has brunette chin length hair and gray eyes. She also dislikes violence, and can make any one smile when they are having a bad day. She acts in small parts in plays, and has a song for everything. One more tip: Never, NEVER call Adeline cute if you value your life.(for readers: picture female version of Hunny)

Bailee is the quiet girl with long blond hair. She's the tallest of us all, and more intelligent than everyone gives her credit for. She does talk more than some people, and reads a lot. (Picture female Mori.)

Emily and Brynn. Those two are never good together. They constantly make homosexual references sometimes they mix me up in it. Emily is learning multiple languages and Brynn is just … Brynn. They are both have long blonde hair and blue eyes. (Female Hikaru and Kaoru)

Hannah has blonde hair in layers down to her chin. She has blue eyes, a two-year-old's personality, and they strength of a body builder. She works part-time in the school library. Hannah is our president. (Tamaki)

Kristina is also blonde with blue streaks she has gray eyes, and was the former president before she lost the re-election. She is just like Hannah, only older and more forgetful (a second Tamaki?)

Finally me (Annette) I love reading and writing, and constantly carry around a little black book, I'm super friendly. I might just complain a little too much? (But seriously a PINK school. Of all colors! PINK!) I have curly brown hair and brown eyes. I have brown curly hair and dark brown eyes, I also wear glasses or at least I'm supposed too.(Kyoya for all you readers out there)

**SOOOOO... what do you think? leave a review, and I will copy TangerineSummer's idea of giving away free Ouran related prizes to every reviewer. All credit of such idea goes to TangerineSummer. So review please?**


	2. Chapter 2-Doofy Grins

We stared up at the pink school.

"Laura's not going to be enrolled here either" I yelled back to the group.

Hannah gave me a strange look, before I leaned over and whispered "reverse psychology"

"I don't think reverse psychology works on the universe" she whispered back with a giggle

"Don't question my methods." I whisper-yelled back

She burst out laughing which earned us a strange look from the group.

We walked through the giant doors of the school and right to the office at the end of the hallway. In the office there was a sweet old woman with a kind looking face typing on the newest computer.

"Can I help you?" She asked

Adeline stepped forward "Is there anyone named Haruhi Fujioka listed here."

With a few clicks the woman got to the student files. She scanned the files a moment.

"Yes" she answered "it says here, she's a member of the host club, would you like my assistant to walk you up there?"

Adeline nodded surprised and another girl walked out of a door on the back of the wall. The girl motioned us to follow her and we did, up a series of complicated twist and turns. She opened the door and rose pedals came flying out at us. The girl giggled and walked really fast away.

"I haven't seen you girls around here before" a blonde boy said while walking up to us. "I would have noticed such beauty before, my princess" He said looking directly into Hannah's eyes.

Hannah paused looking confused, before slapping him.

"What did you just call me?" she yelled at him annoyed

"P-p-p-princess" he said trying to get up from where he fell on the floor.

"How incredibly cheesy!" she said stomping her foot, accidentally hitting the blondes hand.

He screeched in pain, wobbled over to a corner of the room, and started growing mushrooms. Another person with black hair and glasses, walked up to us.

"Do you girls have an appointment?" he said looking irritated.

"No, we are just looking for our friend, Haruhi Fujioka" I said. As soon as those words left my mouth, the blonde idiot came back from his corner.

"Haruhi… Fujioka!" he questioned

"yeah…" I replied

"Who are you? Where did you come from? Why are you harassing my little girl!?" he screeched at me.

"What? We're her friends. Wait what?" I replied confused. Just as those words left my mouth Laura, walked out from behind a Curtin, adjusting a tie.

"Laura!" we all screamed simultaneously.

She froze mumbled something along the lines of "I haven't been called that since… then turned to us with this big doofy grin on her face.

**Hey readers its ald134 here. I have never really written an authors note but here goes:**

**This story is based on my friends and I. so the weird behavior is actually just what we would do. so yeah. here are the prizes:**

**NCSIFAN2244 - Tamaki's teddy bear pencil**

**wild type shy girl-nothing(she's my best friend, and I'm just teasing her(she's Hannah in the story))**


	3. Chapter 3-no free wifi!

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ttt?" The blonde yelled. He started mumbling things under his breath, while his eyes frantically scanned the room, with this scared-confused look.

I got bored, and went to sit on a red couch at the center of the room. I took out my silver laptop and checked for internet. There was none. Hard to believe there was no free internet in a fancy school like this one. So instead, I opened one of my stories and started editing it. After that I started rapidly typing paragraph after paragraph of the story.

It went that way for a while. Until I realize I was being watched. I looked up and saw the black haired-glasses guy.

"Hello I'm Kyoya Ootori," He smiled and held out his hand.

"I'm Anna." I mumbled ignoring his hand, and turning back to my computer.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a look of annoyance flash through his face.

"Do you mind if I sit with you Anna?" he asked sweetly

I didn't reply and went back to work, typing rapidly again. I know I was being cold, but you know how you have that gut feeling about people sometimes? I could tell that this guy was cold and heartless. He sat down next to me, and pulled out a laptop too. He opened his up and immediately started doing accounting work. I turned to him and started watching him. A small smirk appeared on his face.

"Am I that interesting?" he asked amused

"No, I'm just wondering how anyone can stand doing something that incredibly boring." I replied. His face fell.

"And what do you mean by that." he asked annoyed

Just then an explosion erupted. I turned my head to see Emily and Brynn high-fiving.

"When you two go to jail, I'm going to laugh!" I yelled

They giggled. I had never been able to get them to be serious, so I don't see why this would change.

"How else would we be able to get our ideas, Anna?" Brynn asked

"Yeah, you know our characters don't come from nowhere." Emily agreed

I sighed. Kyoya chuckled next to me.

"What are you laughing at" I asked annoyed

"Those two remind me of the twins."

The twins? I thought confused, just as two identical looking boys with red hair walked out into the middle of the room. Huh. They started talking, and things seemed to be going well. Then Emily and Brynn turned to each other with that familiar smirk.

Uh oh. That's not good. I turned my attention to Adeline and Bailee, who seemed to be having cake with two other boys. Ok things seem to be going good over there.

Hannah and Kristina were talking and jumping with Laura, while that weird blonde guy sat in a dark corner shredding paper. I looked back at my novel on my laptop, I had work to do. This novel was due to the editor next week, so I had to finish it!

Some time passed

"Anna!"

I looked up from laptop to find Kyoya noticeably closer, and Adeline hugging my knee, and mumbling: your knee looks appetizing, Anna.

"Anna, we invited Laura to our hotel for a sleepover!" Hannah yelled in my face.

"Okay!" I yelled back in hers

"Let's go, stupid" she said at a normal distance

"Oh, we're going now?" I asked confused

"Of course, stupid" she said

I tried to get up from my spot on the couch, but realized Adeline was still attached to my knee. I raised my eyes at her, and she just looked up at me with these wide eyes.

"Your knee looks appetizing; can I eat your knee?"

"I'm pretty sure they don't support cannibalism in japan Adeline," Brynn said while I proceeded to laugh my head off.

**Okay, Adeline that was odd... Adeline is weird, and I actually have a video of her saying that to me, we were in writing club. Adeline is now also reading this story, in fact the only characters who haven't read this are Laura and Baliee. yep.**

**prizes**

**OnceInABlueSun - Usa-chan **

**Kyoyas glasses**

**minki333-Hikaru and Kaoru's hats from the which one is Hikaru games**

**remember: every review earns an Ouran prize!**

**coming up: shopping with the twins**

**and a sleepover with haruhi**


	4. Chapter 4-Grochery shopping?

We had all gathered at our hotel after meeting the host club. I still only knew Kyoya and hadn't been introduced to the other hosts yet.

Our hotel room consisted of a gigantic bed with fluffy white bedding and white and orange-colored throw pillows. We had a soft blue colored couch and a large TV, with a karaoke system, and a Wii. We had our own private bathroom, and a kitchen complete with an island, where four bar stools(it's a type of stool) sat on one end. There was a giant window with two chairs and a small table next to it. We only had to go shopping for snacks, and the hotel room would be perfect.  
We all compiled a list of our favorite snacks and it was declared that I as the vice president was to go get the snacks. Laura gave me some Japanese money and directions and I was pushed out of the apartment.  
I stood outside the building for a second, looking around. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the host club from this morning peeking out from the bushes. I turned and glared at them. The blonde idiot stood up.  
"Men, we've been spotted. It's time to give ourselves into the enemy, we surrender." He said seriously  
I just raised my eyes.  
"If you want to go see them, here's the room key" I said handing them the credit card looking piece of plastic.  
"But won't you need the key" he asked with wide eyes  
"Not if someone else is there to open the door… "I said trailing off.  
Out of the corner of my eye I spotted more movement, hurling straight at me. I turned still holding the card (Tamaki was too busy asking questions to take the stupid thing) and looked at Seth's crazy brown hair and brown eyes. Seth had been Hannah's boyfriend since 8th grade hurling straight at me. He skidded passed me, backed up to me then grabbed my shoulders and looked me directly in the eyes.  
"Where's Hannah!" he yelled at me  
"Room _ on the _ floor…" I said confused pointing inside the hotel with the hand holding the card.  
"Thanks" he yelled taking the card from my hand and speeding ahead

"Yeah, sure" I said still confused  
I turned back to the hosts all staring at me confused.  
"That was Seth." I said confidently while offering no explanation. "I am going to this store to buy food." I started walking away, but I felt a hand on my shoulder, stopping me. I turned around to see who it was.  
"Oh, it's you" I said turning back around  
"Tamaki said I should follow you," Kyoya said smirking  
I tilted my head slightly, confused  
"The tall blonde" he said  
"Ah… and the twins names are?"  
"Hikaru and Kaoru, the short one is honey, and the tallest is Mori" he said explain everything.  
The rest of the time passed with us just walking and talking, which is completely boring so I won't tell you about, I also got all the right snacks except the water for Emily, who apparently doesn't drink pop(she's crazy). I will instead tell you what was happening at the hotel, at that time. (Adeline told me everything afterword.)


	5. Chapter 5-Sleepover

Right about the time I was talking to Seth, Writing club was setting up the karaoke machine. They had barely finished one song when Seth slammed open the door. (Apparently looking like he wanted a blood sacrifice.)  
He then walked very calmly up to Hannah and hugged her. Hannah stood there shocked for a few minutes before hugging him back.  
"I thought you were dead… "He mumbled  
She laughed and they pulled apart. Then the host club entered and Emily and Brynn immediately went up to the twins and hugged them, little did they know, they were putting a sign on their backs clearly reading: IF YOU CAN READ THIS LAUGH! In big bold ink. So of course the twins turned around and everyone else started laughing. Hikaru and Kaoru turned back around and everyone just stared at them.(this went on through the entire time until they finally noticed and accused everyone!)  
Bailee and Mori started talking and so did Adeline and Honey. Tamaki, Hannah, Seth, Kristina and Laura had a conversation, and that is when I think I got back from the store.  
I walked in and spotted Mori Bailee, Honey, and Adeline sitting cross legged on the bed in a circle. They seemed to be having fun.  
Hannah was sitting on one of the kitchen's bar stools, and Laura, Tamaki, Kristina, and Seth were standing in the kitchen directly in front of her. The three in the kitchen were having a very heated conversation while Hannah sat with a cup of water watching them.  
The two sets of twins were located next to the big window, sitting on the floor and laughing their heads off.  
I brought the food over to Hannah, and set it on the counter. I started passing out the food. Adeline ordered two cakes, and two tubs of frosting, claiming the cakes never came with enough frosting. I carried those over to Adeline who grinned and I noticed Honey seemed to be staring at her, not even noticing the cakes.  
I passed out the rest of the snacks, and joined Kyoya sitting in the chairs next to the window. We all talked for a while.

At 9:00 pm we shoved the boys outside, and told them to go home (we told Seth to go to his hotel room). Then we all set up our sleeping bags in a circle, and put the food in the middle.

"Let's share stories!" Adeline yelled excitedly, so we went around the circle. I took notes on my laptop. And after that we all took out laptops or notebooks, or sketch pads and continued our stories(We _ARE_ authors) and then went to sleep.

**Sorry for the long wait, but I typed up two chapters just to make it up to the few readers I actually have that aren't in this story (and pestering me everyday to update *cough*Emily, Adeline*cough**

**And remember from the first chapter, I DON'T OWN OURAN! (but I wish I did)**


	6. Chapter 6-A play?

**This one is super long so here goes, and review! Most of the story/play was not written by me,i only made a few grammatical changes!**

The second she woke up, Adeline had an idea. She called the school office after looking up the phone number on my laptop.

"Hello?" Answered the secretary groggily

"Hello, this is Adeline Winter, I'd like to have a school play put on, I'd like to be the director and write the script, please."

The secretary, still being half asleep, answered "sure, okay, you can use the school's theater from 7:00 am to 9:00 pm this entire week. Have fun? ..." and then hung up.

Adeline smiled as she hung up the phone. She got on her computer and started typing up a new story that could be converted into a script. She based it on an old fairy tale she heard when she was a kid.

She cast honey as the dwarf, Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki as the three princes.

The rest of us were cast in small parts such as villagers or guards. Great this should be fun…

Once upon a time three musicians left their home and set out on their travels. They had all learnt music from the same master, and they determined to stick together and to seek their fortune in foreign lands. They wandered merrily from place to place and made quite a good living, and were much appreciated by everyone who heard them play. One evening they came to a village where they delighted all the company with their beautiful music. At last they ceased playing, and began to eat and drink and listen to the talk that was going on around them. They heard all the gossip of the place, and many wonderful things were related and discussed. At last the conversation fell on a castle in the neighborhood, about which many strange and marvelous things were told. One person said that hidden treasure was to be found there; another that the richest food was always to be had there, although the castle was uninhabited; and a third, that an evil spirit dwelt within the walls, so terrible, that anyone who forced his way into the castle came out of it more dead than alive.

As soon as the three musicians were alone in their bedroom they agreed to go and check the mysterious castle, and, if possible, to find and carry away the hidden treasure. They determined, too, to make the attempt separately, one after the other, according to age, and they settled that a whole day was to be given to each adventurer to try his luck.

The fiddler was the first to set out on his adventures, and did so in the best of spirits and full of courage. When he reached the castle he found the outer gate open, quite as if he were an expected guest, but no sooner had he stepped across the entry than the heavy door closed behind him with a bang, and was bolted with a huge iron bar, exactly as if a sentinel were doing his office and keeping watch, but no human being was to be seen anywhere. An awful terror overcame the fiddler; but it was hopeless to think of turning back or of standing still, and the hopes of finding gold and other treasures gave him strength and courage to force his way further into the castle. Upstairs and downstairs he wandered, through lofty halls, splendid rooms, and lovely little boudoirs, everything beautifully arranged, and all kept in the most perfect order. But the silence of death reigned everywhere, and no living thing, not even a fly, was to be seen. Notwithstanding, the youth felt his spirits return to him when he entered the lower regions of the castle, for in the kitchen the most tempting and delicious food was spread out, the cellars were full of the most costly wine, and the store-room crammed with pots of every sort of jam you can imagine. A cheerful fire was burning in the kitchen, before which a roast was being basted by unseen hands, and all kinds of vegetables and other dainty dishes were being prepared in like manner. Before the fiddler had time to think, he was ushered into a little room by invisible hands, and there a table was spread for him with all the delicious food he had seen cooking in the kitchen.

The youth first seized his fiddle and played a beautiful air on it which echoed through the silent halls, and then he fell to and began to eat a hearty meal. Before long, however, the door opened and a tiny man stepped into the room, not more than three feet high, clothed in a dressing-gown, and with a small wrinkled face, and a grey beard which reached down to the silver buckles of his shoes. And the little man sat down beside the fiddler and shared his meal. When they got to the game course the fiddler handed the dwarf a knife and fork, and begged him to help himself first, and then to pass the dish on. The little creature nodded, but helped himself so clumsily that he dropped the piece of meat he had carved on to the floor.

The good-natured fiddler bent down to pick it up, but in the twinkling of an eye the little man had jumped on to his back, and beat him till he was black and blue all over his head and body. At last, when the fiddler was nearly dead, the little wretch left off, and shoved the poor fellow out of the Iron Gate which he had entered in such good spirits a few hours before. The fresh air revived him a little, and in a short time he was able to stagger with aching limbs back to the inn where his companions were staying. It was night when he reached the place, and the other two musicians were fast asleep. The next morning they were much astonished at finding the fiddler in bed beside them, and overwhelmed him with questions; but their friend hid his back and face, and answered them very shortly, saying, 'Go there yourselves, and see what's to be seen! It is a ticklish matter that I can assure you.'

The second musician, who was a trumpeter, now made his way to the castle, and everything happened to him exactly as it had to the fiddler. He was just as hospitably entertained at first, and then just as cruelly beaten and belabored, so that next morning he too lay in his bed like a wounded bunny, assuring his friends that the task of getting into the haunted castle was no enviable one. Notwithstanding the warning of his companions, the third musician, who played the flute, was still determined to try his luck, and, full of courage and daring, he set out, resolved, if possible, to find and secure the hidden treasure.

Fearlessly he wandered the whole castle, and as he roamed through the splendid empty apartments he thought to himself how nice it would be to live there always, especially with a full larder and cellar at his disposal. A table was spread for him too, and when he had wandered about for some time, singing and playing the flute, he sat down as his companions had done, prepared to enjoy the delicious food that was spread out in front of him. Then the little man with the beard entered as before and seated himself beside the flute-player, who wasn't the least startled at his appearance, but chatted away to him as if he had known him all his life. But he didn't find his companion very communicative. At last they came to the game, and, as usual, the little man let his piece fall on the ground. The flute-player was good-naturedly just going to pick it up, when he perceived that the little dwarf was in the act of springing on his back. Then he turned round sharply, and, seizing the little creature by his beard, he gave him such a shaking that he tore his beard out, and the dwarf sank groaning to the ground.

But as soon as the youth had the beard in his hands he felt so strong that he was fit for anything, and he perceived all sorts of things in the castle that he had not noticed before, but, on the other hand, all strength seemed to have gone from the little man. He whined and sobbed out: 'Give, oh give me my beard again, and I will instruct you in all the magic art that surrounds this castle, and will help you to carry off the hidden treasure, which will make you rich and happy forever.'

But the cunning flute-player replied: 'I will give you back your beard, but you must first help me as you have promised to do. Till you have done so, I don't let your beard out of my hands.'

Then the old man found himself obliged to fulfill his promise, though he had had no intention of doing so, and had only desired to get his beard back. He made the youth follow him through dark secret passages, underground vaults, and grey rocks till at last they came to an open field, which looked as if it belonged to a more beautiful world than ours. Then they came to a stream of rushing water; but the little man drew out a wand and touched the waves, whereupon the waters parted and stood still, and the two crossed the river with dry feet. And how beautiful everything on the other side was! lovely green paths leading through woods and fields covered with flowers, birds with gold and silver feathers singing on the trees, lovely butterflies and glittering beetles fluttered and crawled about, and dear little beasts hid in the bushes and hedges. The sky above them was not blue, but like rays of pure gold, and the stars looked twice their usual size, and far more brilliant than on our earth.

The youth grew more and more astonished when the little grey man led him into a castle far bigger and more splendid than the one they had left. Here, too, the deepest silence reigned. They wandered all through the castle, and came at last to a room in the middle of which stood a bed hung all round with heavy curtains. Over the bed hung a bird's cage and the bird inside it was singing beautiful songs into the silent space. The little grey man lifted the curtains from the bed and beckoned the youth to approach. On the rich silk cushions embroidered with gold a lovely maiden lay sleeping. She was as beautiful as an angel, with golden hair which fell in curls over her marble shoulders, and a diamond crown sparkled on her forehead. But a sleep as of death held her in its spell, and no noise seemed able to waken the sleeper.

Then the little man turned to the wondering youth and said: 'See, here is the sleeping child! She is a mighty Princess. This splendid castle and this enchanted land are hers, but for hundreds of years she has slept this magic sleep, and during all that time no human being has been able to find their way here. I alone have kept guard over her, and have gone daily to my own castle to get food and to beat the greedy gold-seekers who forced their way into my dwelling. I have watched over the Princess carefully all these years and saw that no stranger came near her, but all my magic power lay in my beard, and now that you have taken it away I am helpless, and can no longer hold the beautiful Princess in her enchanted sleep, but am forced to reveal my treasured secret to you. So set to work and do as I tell you. Take the bird which hangs over the Princess's head, and which by its song sang her into this enchanted sleep-a song which it has had to continue ever since; take it and kill it, and cut its little heart out and burn it to a powder, and then put it into the Princess's mouth; then she will instantly awaken, and will bestow on you her heart and hand, her kingdom and castle, and all her treasures.

The little dwarf paused, quite worn out, and the youth did not wait long to do his bidding. He did all he was told carefully and promptly, and having cut the little bird's heart out he proceeded to make it into a powder. No sooner had he placed it in the Princess's mouth than she opened her lovely eyes, and, looking up into the happy youth's face, she kissed him tenderly, thanked him for freeing her from her magic sleep, and promised to be his wife. At the same moment a sound as of thunder was heard all over the castle, and on all the staircases and in every room sounds were to be heard. Then a troop of servants, male and female, flocked into the apartment where the happy couple sat, and after wishing the Princess and her bridegroom joy, they dispersed all over the castle to their different occupations.

But the little grey dwarf began now to demand his beard again from the youth, for in his wicked heart he was determined to make an end of all their happiness; he knew that if only his beard were once more on his chin, he would be able to do what he liked with them all. But the clever flute-player was quite a match for the little man in cunning, and said: 'All right, you needn't be afraid, you shall get your beard back before we part; but you must allow my bride and me to accompany you a bit on your homeward way.'

The dwarf could not refuse this request, and so they all went together through the beautiful green paths and flowery meadows, and came at last to the river which flowed for miles round the Princess's land and formed the boundary of her kingdom. There was no bridge or ferryboat to be seen anywhere, and it was impossible to get over to the other side, for the boldest swimmer would not have dared to brave the fierce current and roaring waters. Then the youth said to the dwarf: 'Give me your wand in order that I may part the waves.'

And the dwarf was forced to do as he was told because the youth still kept his beard from him; but the wicked little creature chuckled with joy and thought to himself: 'The foolish youth will hand me my beard as soon as we have crossed the river, and then my power will return, and I will seize my wand and prevent them both ever returning to their beautiful country.'

But the dwarf's wicked intentions were doomed to disappointment. The happy youth struck the water with his wand, and the waves at once parted and stood still, and the dwarf went on in front and crossed the stream. No sooner had he done so than the waters closed behind him, and the youth and his lovely bride stood safe on the other side. Then they threw his beard to the old man across the river, but they kept his wand, so that the wicked dwarf could never again enter their kingdom. So the happy couple returned to their castle, and lived there in peace and plenty for ever after. But the other two musicians waited in vain for the return of their companion; and when he never came they said: 'Ah, he's gone to play the flute,' till the saying passed into a proverb, and was always said of anyone who set out to perform a task from which he never returned.


	7. Chapter 7-NO SHAVING PEOPLES HEADS!

We woke up one at a time. It all seemed to be going calmly enough, Emily and Brynn argued, Hannah tackled Laura, and Adeline let out an occasional evil laugh while typing on her laptop.

Someone knocked on the door, and we all froze. I gently put down the book I was reading and walked toward the door. I opened it and in came the Host Club and Seth.

"What are you guys doing here?" Brynn asked.

"I invited them," said Adeline jumping up from her place on the floor, "I have something to announce! I am putting on a play at Ouran! Tamaki, and the twins are going to be the three musicians/brothers, Honey will be the dwarf! Laura will be the princess, and the rest of you will either work backstage or play small parts."

"Now wait just a minute!" a high-pitched voice boomed as a powerful motor started working. A girl with long reddish-brown hair rose up out of the floor, "I'm the Host Club's manager, and what I say goes! There is no way, I'm going to allow the Host Club to act in a play! It could ruin their reputation!"

"You can be the Co-director," Adeline said looking bored.

"We're in!" the girl said excitedly.

"This doesn't mean well for our budget" Kyoya grumbled.

"Don't worry," I said, "We're used to doing things without even the smallest amount of money." Kyoya looked surprised, which only brought Tamaki to find another excuse to try to stop the play from happening.

"But Haruhi can't sing!" he moaned.

"First of all, do you honestly think I was going to put on a good performance for those weird Lobelia girls? Second, I would prefer you call me by my real name, Laura." Laura interjected.

"B...b...but HARUHI!" Tamaki whined in reply.

"Laura," she said flatly. Tamaki started crying and ran off to the corner of the hotel room mumbling, "My daughter is so disrespectful! Who raised her!"

Brynn and Emily dragged Kyoya off to the bathroom, and started interrogating him while everyone else sat around and asked Adeline questions, or read the script. There was nothing truly interesting going on, so I walked over to the bathroom to see where the two had taken Kyoya.

If I leaned next to the door, I could hear everything that they said.

"So, now that you've gotten comfortable in that handy-dandy little chair…." Brynn started.

"I'm tied up!" Kyoya growled.

"We are going to shave your head," Emily finished Brynn's sentence and got right to the point, my eyes widened.

"What?!" Kyoya yelled.

I could hear the sound of something starting up, and I had a sickening feeling it was a razor.

"We know you like Anna," Emily said.

"Wait what? You know about that?" he seemed shocked. My eyes opened even wider if that was possible.

"Yes, and we've decided that you are to grumpy for her, so we've decided to shave your head to make you less grumpy," Brynn said solemnly.

"How does that make any sense!" Kyoya yelled clearly angry, then a little softer he added, "You're right, I'm not good enough for her, and I AM NOT GRUMPY!

I opened the door and calmly walked into the room, "He isn't not grumpy," I said, and a slight grin appeared on his face, "Most of the time." The grin turned into a frown and I laughed a bit, "Oh and I heard everything…" His face turned red and he looked down. I took the razor from Brynn and shut it off. I grabbed the scissors from the counter and went to cut off the ropes those two used to tie him up.

"You're not very fun" Brynn said

"Unless" Emily said with a smirk as she reached for the razor.

"We could always cut your hair, curly" said Brynn (real brynn calls me curly sometimes.)

I pulled a book out of thin air and hit them both on the head with it.

Kyoya got up and walked out the door still embarrassed. Emily and Brynn stated up at me scared. I glared down at them a moment before sighing.

"We better go out and see what Adeline has planned for us." I said, Pushing Emily and Brynn out of the door of the bathroom.

Immediately after we left the room, Adeline pushed scripts into each of our hands. "Emily and Brynn are the narrators, Anna is working with the lights. Here is the shopping list, we need props. Emily and Brynn, you are shopping with the twins now go!" she said pushing the red-haired twins out of the hotel room along with Emily and Brynn. "Anna, you need to memorize the entire script! When to shine spotlights, when to raise the curtain, when to change scenes. Got it?!"

"Got it!" I said terrified.

"Kristina!" Adeline called from halfway across the room, at least her attention wasn't on me anymore.

So sorry for not updating! I've been working on new chapters!

My computer made a stupid update so that I couldn't view the word document I was working on, unless I paid 80$ to get Microsoft office. NO WAY AM I EVER GOING TO DO THAT! EVER!

So I copy and pasted it onto google docs. I decided to share it with every on in the story.

This is what was happening behind the scenes:

**Behind the scenes: with the friends, and "pains in the butt, who keep reminding author everyday to update, but she doesn't. And who then decide to get kick butt twin to spam chat board" ~Emily & Brynn **

**"Adeline is a boss!" Anna yelled and gave her 1 million Crunch Bars. ~~This should happen in real life! -Adeline**

**HI ANNA! I'M TAKING OVER! **

**Too funny to delete!-Adeline**

**Dudes, I don't need to end up with anyone. I'm just happy to be single and running around like an idiot while you guys do things. Why? Because getting a boyfriend most likely means I have to be normal. And we all know that's not going to happen. -Kristina**

**haha Kirstina! your on yay! P.S. Izaya is better ^.^ ~~ Emily**

**Haha, no. Shizuo is way better. -Kristina**

**hahaha ahh no, Izaya :P ~~ Emily**

**I think you're missing a key detail about me. I'M AFRAID TO TRAVEL ANYWHERE. EVER. But other than that, you have the blue jacket seal of approval. Bravo. -Bailee**

**Now Anna, I want you to think long and hard about something. Its..oh lets say 10:42 PM and I'm reading all of your recent add on's. only to find that, "awww merde" im addictied to this story! P.S. If you dont know what Merde means I think it's a good idea that you DONT look it up *smiles inoccently* À tout à l'heure! (so long/ see you later) -Emily**

**i looked up merde-Anna**

**I absolutely love this, it is getting better all the time. capitalize your i s! ~ Hannah**

**Anyways, comment, review, tell me who your favorite characters are in my story, and see ya! **

**REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8- I said visgoth, not goth!

Chapter 8

"Okay, here is the final cast list" Adeline yelled from the Ouran stage. Ouran academy had a humongous stage with big red curtains and ropes to pull said curtains to close or open. Those ropes made me feel like a ninja. The ropes were enormous, bigger than me! It took so much power to pull them that I would have to climb up them and use my body weight to pull them down.

We had everything set up, the job listing was posted backstage, everyone knew what to do, lines were being memorized. We were only waiting on Emily and Brynn to come back with the props.

They burst through the doors and Adeline was furious.

Emily was wearing a colorful tutu, converse, and a black tee shirt. She had giant fake eyelashes, pink and black striped gloves, a TON of necklaces, and a black bow in her hair. Her hair. Her hair was pink. And black. And white. Choppy in the front by the ears, then getting longer until it ends.

Brynn was a completely different story. Her hair was black, and she was wearing a dark cloak over black, black, and more black. Black tee-shirt, black pants, and a lot of jewelry. She was also wearing a black cape.

They threw the bag of props on the floor.

"What is this!" Adeline yelled, glaring at them.

"Stuff for the play!" Emily said.

"Yeah, you told us to get goth costumes," Brynn said.

"I said Visigoth, not Goth! And what did you guys do to your hair?" Adeline yelled.

"Relax, it comes out in twenty washes," Emily shrugged.

"You two," Adeline said pointing to Hikaru and Kaoru, "Wash their hair twenty times."

"Why do we have to wash their hair?" they asked annoyed.

"You let them dye it, you fix it," Adeline said sternly pulling out a fake knife from the bag of props.

"Wait, where did you get the cape?" I asked Brynn

"Black magic club, of course!" she said

"You found the black magic club?" I asked them

"We sure did!" Emily said excitedly

"Oh no, this is not good." I said looking down at my shoes and i'm pretty sure I had a horrified look on my face. They walked away to wash their hair and i walked over to where adeline was yelling at Kristina.

"Kristina," she said looking at our former president, as the twins slunk away, "You are more trustworthy, go shopping and get costumes from the 18th century."

"Yes madame short director" Kristina said afraid for her life, even though she was a year older, and two feet taller.


	9. Chapter 9- YOU KIDNAPPED THE HOST CLUB?

As Kristina ran out the door, Adeline went back to directing us. I was supposed to check on everyone and make sure they were on task. I walked over to Bailee and actually found her having a conversation with the tall one named Mori. They were discussing why Mori had to be a guard in the play.

Next, I wandered over to Tamaki and Hannah, who were having discussion on the history of Les Miserables. At the same time Renge and Kristina were talking about whether they should film the play or not and Kyoya was just typing on his computer, he was doing more accounting work, arg! I wish he'd do something different for a change! Honey was eating cake with Laura and everyone seemed to be on task.

I went to the bathroom where Emily and brynn's hair was still being washed. Or at least it was supposed to be. The two sets of twins were sitting on the floor in a circle and talking. there was a notebook on the floor, and they all seemed to be writing on it. The hair seemed untouched.

"I'd better report back too Adeline" I said to myself, exhausted.

*A few minutes later*

"Emily and Brynn's hair still isn't washed" I said as I passed Adeline.

"I don't have time for this," she mumbled.

I went to go sit on the stage with Kyoya. He was still typing and had a blank stare on his face. I went over to him and sighed. Kyoya didn't even look my way, "Affection is a worthless feeling" he mumbled.

I sat up and turned to him, "What?"

"Affection is worthless, it can only get in your way," He said clearer, still typing, still staring blankly at his computer screen.

I got up and left. If he didn't want to feel anything, I wasn't going to make him. I walked aimlessly backstage, checking every light bulb and rope on the way. After about two minutes i heard yelling and ran back to the stage to see the twins kidnapping Kyoya, Mori, and Tamaki. Honey jumped on Kaoru trying to stop him, but he only got carried away along with them.

It happened so fast, when everything slowed down, only a few of us were left.

Adeline started screaming her head off, while most of us just stared blankly in the direction of the door were they all escaped. Suddenly, I snapped out of my trance.

"Okay," I said determinedly, "They probably took this route out, and are hiding in the school somewhere." I stood pointing to a map of the school which was hanging backstage.

That seemed to shake Adeline out of her trance.

"Right! Now all we need to do, is check the rooms in this area," she said, suddenly taking charge and trailing her fingers along the map. Everyone else snapped out of whatever sort of delusion of horror they were in, and they circled around the map too.

"What makes you think they took that way out?" asked Hannah.

"Its near the black magic club," I said, "They probably asked the club for help, and that's why Honey couldn't stop them."

"Wait what do you mean honey couldn't stop them?" Adeline asked curiously, "Why would Honey be able to stop them?"

We all turned to look at her, a shocked look on our face.

"Because he's like a BEEPEN ninja?" suggested Kristina.

Adeline looked confused, "What? He never told me that."

"He's also seventeen," I said.

"He never told me that either," she said even more confused.

"Mori is his cousin," added Hannah.

"Why does everyone know more about Honey than me!" Adeline said, looking more and more confused and a little mad.

After a few more minutes of arguing we all left the Ouran High School theatre to go search for the host club.

Our plan: get Adeline to interrogate Nekozawa, while we guard the door


	10. Chapter 10 - CANDY!

Chapter 9

**Adeline asked to write this chapter so... here goes. Its in her point of view, just so you know.**

(Adeline Chapter! That's right, the one the only Adeline is now writing a chapter! We shall see how this turns out…..)

We arrived outside the Black Magic Club's door, for some reason I was voted to go in while everyone else waited outside.

"You're the bravest," Hannah had whined. Me brave? I'm afraid of the stinking dark!

Anyways I reluctantly agreed and pushed open the door to the club. There was a lot of people dressed in dark robes casting spells and brewing potions, I snuck right past them and found Nekozawa. He was standing in a corner talking to a puppet that looked like a cat. I crept up behind him and thrust my arm around his neck, I knew it was only a matter of time before he used his Black Magic on me so I quickly hissed, "Where's the Host Club!?"

"Emily and Brynn took them to the theatre," he replied in the creepiest voice I had ever heard. I nearly facepalmed, they took them to the place we were just at!?

I didn't really know if I should say thank you to Nekozawa so instead I just pulled my arm away and ran to the door. When I opened the door not Anna nor Kristina nor anyone was there, "Guys this isn't funny!" I yelled, no one appeared, "Fine I'll just go to the theatre alone!" I grumbled.

When I arrived at the theatre it was dark, it didn't look like anyone was there. I walked into the darkness and called out for Emily and Brynn when suddenly a hand clamped over my mouth and I felt myself being dragged. I was pushed into a front row seat in the auditorium and tied to it with thick rope, luckily I wasn't gagged I could still yell and scream, which is what I was about to do when suddenly the stage lights turned and I saw Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru standing onstage dressed in 18th century costumes. They began to pretend to play their instruments and sing the first song of the show. It was an awesome song, though I may biased because I wrote it. As the song reached the middle when the townspeople were supposed to come out (They didn't cause none of them were there….) I noticed that the twins and Tamaki were casting nervous glances to the left side of the stage every so often. I followed their gaze and saw it, well her. Brynn was standing there, dimly lit by the stage lights, holding a whip in her hands.

"Brynn!" I yelled, "Why do you-" suddenly a hand clamped over my mouth and out of the corner of my eye I saw Emily. I groaned, this was so like them.

After about a half an hour of watching the Host Club run lines and sing songs the rest of the lights came on, Brynn and Emily were suddenly in front of me, wicked grins on their faces, "So what did you think Madame Short Director?" they asked in unison.

I sighed, "It was great, a little violent, but great."

They looked at each other and suddenly Brynn broke down fake crying, "We're sorry for kidnapping the Host Club but it was the only way!"

"Yeah!" Emily added also fake sobbing, "We're so sorry!"

At that point in time two things alarmed me, 1. The fact that I had never heard Brynn nor Emily ever say the word sorry and 2. That Anna and the others still hadn't joined me, I had assumed they would be here by now. I was about to ask Emily about it when suddenly they burst through the door. "CANDY! CANDY! CANDY!" they were yelling. As they got closer I noticed they were holding various types of candy in their hands.

"Guys where were you?" I asked angrily.

"Well," Anna started her face stuffed with candy, "Right after you went into the Black Magic Club Emily showed up and told us we were going on a scavenger hunt, we started to protest and ask where the Host Club was but she gave us a card with clue on it and told us there would be candy, then she ran off," she popped a Jolly Rancher into her mouth, "Oh, and as soon as she was gone we read the clue and ran off to find candy!"

"CANDY! CANDY! CANDY!" Hannah yelled dancing around Kristina with a kit kat in her hand.

"So it took you guys a half an hour to go on a scavenger hunt?! How big was that thing?!" I demanded.

"Well there was about forty questions," Brynn said dropping the fake sobbing, "I'm surprised their need for candy stayed with them that long."

"Yeah…" Emily agreed snatching some candy out of Laura's hands.

I shrugged suddenly remembering I was tied up, "Umm can someone untie me?"

Emily and Brynn tugged at the ropes for five minutes before untying me, finally I got up and looked Emily in the eye, "What? I'm good at tying ropes," she pouted.

Sighing I stared at the stage for a moment before realizing, "Umm where's the Host Club?" Emily and Brynn looked at each other for a moment before taking off towards the stage, "Get back here!" I yelled running after them. Surprise, surprise everyone else was still eating candy.

I got onto the stage and looked around, they were nowhere in sight. Just then out of the corner of my eye I saw Emily's figure slip backstage, I grinned and followed her. Once backstage I saw the Host Club tied together by a large rope, Brynn was standing beside them with her whip back in hand. Honey mouthed the words "Help us" to me, so I did. I marched right up to Brynn took the whip from her hands and threw it to the ground. Next I grabbed a pair of scissors from the costume desk and cut the ropes, the Host Club members mumbled thanks and quickly ran away. I turned back to Brynn and sighed, "Let's go." She nodded and followed me back onto the stage, "Wait, where's Emily?" I asked.

Just then Emily was beside me trying to push me off the stage, I pulled away and jumped off the stage myself, it wasn't very far down so it didn't hurt. To my misfortune my friends were still freaking out about the candy, even the Host Club had joined in. Honey looked especially happy stuffing his face, so I went over to him and he handed me a sucker, I gladly accepted it. Emily and Brynn were hanging back whispering to each other, I had a feeling that was not a good sign.

**Okay again, I strongly encourage reviews, Please review!**


End file.
